Meant to Live for More
by ToCryCrimsonTears
Summary: To lose a card game with Neji, is never a good thing. Sasuke and Naruto find this out the hard way when they are forced to audition for the school play, and Sasuke is picked as the princess. SasuxNaru ShikaXTemari. Au High school fiction.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I have no idea where this one came from. My fingers just started typing.

Don't own naruto, but I dooo own the play. That's right people, I came up with the parts of the plot you read AND the lines all by myself, and I effin own 'em ! waahahahahahahahahahaha….sorry.

Meant to Live for More

"Loneliness. Think about it." Came a voice starting out small, and quite and growing in confidence as the blonde boy spoke. "How many people can say they are truly alone, truly abandoned. When all seems lost…look for a light." His cerulean eyes scanned the crowd and smiled when his eyes met the eyes of an older man, his brown hair tied up in a ponytail, who smiled in return doing a thumbs up.

"It's always in the last place you'd look." The boy speaking now had a low, serious tone as he spoke. Nowhere near as bouncy as the former boy. But his eyes had a certain draw to them. As if those dark pools were sucking you in. "Search through the shadows, search through the doubt, search through the hate…" He looked for no one, just starred off at the exit sign in the back of the room.

"It will be there." This time a girl spoke. Her pink hair tied up into a loose bun, though she normally wore it down, and her green eyes sparkling. "A light to guide, a light to heal, a light to shine in your soul." She found her parents in the crowd and couldn't help, but smile.

"So keep on searching." This time all three of them spoke in unison. "Never give up, never give in, it's always in the last place you'd look."

The blonde grinned as he spoke. "In those we grow close too." His eyes were still on the man.

The darker haired boy spoke. "In our families…" the exit sign.

Then the girl. "In our hearts." Her parents.

The curtains behind the three drew back, revealing the rest of the stage. The three separated and ran to separate spots on the stage. "Awesome job, Sakura." Another girl said giving her a low five, so no one in the audience could see.

Her blue eyes quickly scanned over the crowed until she was her father. It wasn't hard she just had to find Mr. Akimichi and then her father would be right there, his blonde hair in a high ponytail.

It was the school play, everyone's nerves were on the frits, and their parents couldn't be prouder, that is if the ones parents were present.

* * *

Flashback

"Sakura, You'll do most of the narration, as well as play the narrator when she appears in the play."

"Cool!" She grinned and smiled over at Ino who was half swooning over Sasuke, the class heart throb, and half congratulating Sakura.

"Ino, You'll be the nurse." The blonde grinned from ear to ear. That was the part she had wanted when she auditioned!

"Temari. You're the rebel Knight."

"Yesss!" She was just thankful she wasn't something corny like the princess or something. Not to mention she loved the knight.

"Naruto…you…are…." The teacher scanned down the list. "The prince." He wasn't as happy as he would have been if he got the knight position, he had his eye on that one, but hey! The prince was the main character not to mention that must have left that Sasuke-bastard with some shit part!

"Uchiha….the princess." His face dropped. HIM? He Sasuke Uchiha, a man, was the princ-ess! Could they do that? Naruto laughed hysterically.

The only reason the two had tried out was because they lost a card game with Neji. Only after they lost and agreed to the bet did they realize Neji was able to see all of their cards.

They were going to see who would make the better prince and obviously it was Naruto because Sasuke made a much better princess in the eyes of the drama teacher.

end

* * *

And so there they were. On stage, in front of a good hundred people, Naruto in a stunning prince outfit, and Sasuke…well Sasuke wasn't on just yet.

"And so the two rivals departed, but the prince had one last thing to say," The pink haired girl strode across the stage as she spoke. Her dress was a perfect costume for her. It was of pink and white fabric, lace, and ribbons streaming from the bow tied at her back. She had asked Ino if she could keep it, to which the blonde approved.

"Those who hate. Hate something in themselves." The boy said with such confidence, and spirit, as his voice could be heard even in the last rows without a microphone.

"The knight bowed his head, a smirk played across his face."

"Such wise words, for such a fool." Temari glanced up from the floor just as they had rehearsed. Naruto was still disquieted by that smirk she gave, if it was acting or not. "So go ahead. Take your princess, after all as you said before, only a prince can marry a princess." She strode off of the stage, and once she was hidden by the curtains she pounced on an unsuspecting boy sitting on a bench.

"Jeez woman, calm yourself." He said nonchalantly. "I was napping." He knew the second she had glared at him he had said the wrong thing and corrected himself. "Going…to nap."

"Did I do a good job?"

"You always do. How hard could it be?" He sighed and placed his hands behind his head, starring out the window at the silver clouds passing over the moon.

"Yeah well if it's so easy why didn't you try out?"

"Too troublesome."

"Chyeah. I'm sure."

The curtains drew shut as the scene changed. "Well, Shika get your lazy ass to work."

The boy got the his feet muttered something about women being too bossy and went about doing what a guy on the back-stage crew would do.

"Sooo Sasuke-teme, how does it feel to wear a dress?" Naruto called through the dressing room door.

"Shut up before I shove this corset into your big mouth." Came the snide reply.

"Sasuke-kun, stop moving this thing is a killer to tie." Came Ino's voice. My gods…she was actually _touching_ Sasuke!

"eh-heh-heh-he." Naruto grinned as he strode off. The back stage crew signaled for Sakura to begin her narration and the play continued. Her voice echoed backstage, and the actors for the next scene got ready.

The curtains swung open and Naruto stood center stage the biggest grin he'd ever displayed on his face. Oh, how Sasuke had this coming!

"Dear _princess_, I have come for you this very night. A question I wish to present to you. From the moment I saw you your _womanly _grace, and beauty seemed to have stolen my heart, and I wish for it to be returned." He outstretched a hand towards and empty door way.

"What if I wish not to return your heart, dear prince." Came a surprisingly feminine voice. "For it had kept me company for many a night." And from the shadows a figure emerged.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Here's chapter 2! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! - reviews make me happy.

Meant To Live for More

Chapter 2: Not In the Script

Naruto couldn't help but grin when he got to see Sasuke in full costume for the first time, but at the same time couldn't help but think. 'Daamn Ino did a good job! Sasuke-bastard almost looks…cute. If he were a girl I mean, cause well youknowwhywouldIlikeanassholesasuke, I'mnotgayorsomethin.'

He was snapped from his thoughts when he saw Sakura from the corner of his eye. She was half hidden behind one of the painted trees off to the side mouthing his lines. He nodded slightly to Sakura. His attention was back on the smiling Sasuke. "Now princess, is it not true a man cannot live without his heart?"

Sasuke strode out of the doorway completely, past Naruto, and was now on the front of the stage looking out over the audience. The spot light following his every step. "Silly prince, a man cannot function without A heart. It does not have to be his own." He looked over his shoulder at the blonde, the black locks from the wig draping over his shoulder in silky waves.

The prince raised an eyebrow. "Amused by the wits that the princess possessed he posed one last question." The speakers echoing Sakura's voice. She had a microphone back stage for the scenes that needed narration, when her appearance on stage was not needed.

"Tell me then princess, if I may not have my heart, whose heart will I be given, so that I may have pulse in this dead man's veins?" Naruto walked up beside Sasuke as he spoke. Sasuke turned to look at him, his eyes a glitter from the on shinning lights strung across the ceiling.

"I give you my own heart, dear prince…" as he spoke his voice was both quiet, and sincere. That single line had so much feeling in it, as if the two really were…in love. Naruto tried his best to keep his blush at bay, but to no avail, Sasuke was a very endearing girl.

Now was the hardest part of the play. The only spot that even Sasuke, who was known for never being intimidated, was rendered unnerved. Naruto took a hold on the Uchiha's hand. "I couldn't ask for more…" was his reply as their faces drew closer.

'Why did it have to be the dobe?'

'Ugh! I hate this part! Bet Sasuke-teme likes it and is just playing like his grossed out. Heh.'

'Just look at it this way. If I puke…it'll be all over Naruto…'

They drew closer, inching almost painfully slow, some people in the audience on the edge of their seats waiting for one of the most anticipated parts of this whole affair. After travels that led down an endless path and constant battles with the knight, the princess's heart being the prize, the prince would finally have…

Ino, alone with all the other girls backstage couldn't peel there eyes away. "I love this part…" one squeaked.

"How close are they planning to get? I don't want Sasuke to smudge his lipstick. It took me forever to get it on him." Came Ino's input.

"I hate this part actually," came Temari's voice. The other girls looking at her in utter disbelief. "He gets sooo close and then the knight has to come along and…OH MY GOSH!"

Sasuke was not happy with the situation. This was not what was rehearsed! Temari was supposed to bust in a while ago. They were almost actually kissing!

'Where the hell is sh-'

A plastic sword spun behind Naruto's head narrowly missing him, before landing in the aisle with a thump. He jumped in surprise. 'What the hell? That wasn't in the script!'

He jerked his head in the direction the sword was thrown and his blue eyes met green.

Temari stood on the balcony of a tower off to the left of the stage, a smirk played across her pale lips. "Did you really expect me to leave it at 'only a prince can marry the princess'?" She held onto the banister and threw her legs over, landing with a soft thud. "I don't care what your rank may be, but I swear on my crest, as long as there is blood in my veins." She pointed a small dagger at Naruto. "You, 'dear' Prince shall not win fair lady's heart."

Naruto drew his sword a grin plastered on his face. This would be his favorite fight scene. He remembered rehearsing it on his free periods with Temari in the empty math room, each one discussing moves and eventually getting sick of the sentence 'You know what would be cool…' but using it every time. Temari couldn't stop smiling, as well, as she rushed forward displaying her best battle call. "DIE!"

The prince ducked as the dagger swung over his head, bringing his leg around to take out her ankles. She cart wheeled off to the side successfully evading the attack. She could clearly remember the enormous bruise she had gotten trying to pull that off in the English room, only to find the desk was not as far off as she thought it was.

Sasuke gasped dramatically as he ran down the steps and off to the side of the auditorium. "Come on PRINCE!"

"So eager to die, knight!"

Temari stood at the edge of the stage, her back to the on looking audience, as Naruto rushed at her. One second before the sword would have poked her in the chest she back flipped off of the stage landing a few feet away. Naruto jumped down after her chasing her up the aisle, causing the people in the first few rows to turn around to watch.

Temari thrust her dagger at Naruto, who back hand sprung, dodging her blow. Another memory. Temari had no problem pulling off flips and such. She was in gymnastics, but teaching Naruto…was a different story. The two grinned like fools once he pulled it off and ran at Temari his sword making contact with Temari's side.

"Point." The prince said smugly, before Temari's foot made solid contact with the side of his head causing him to tumble over, hitting someone's chair. The two had decided they would actually fight to improve the quality of this school play of theirs, saying that only making it _look_ like they were hitting each other made it seem so…well fake.

"Point!"

The Prince stood as the knight looked. He glared over at her. "I _will_ win this!"

"This dagger will insure your defeat!"

The two rushed head long at one another weapons drawn. The intent of killing the other in their eyes until…

"Stop!" Temari's face was replaced with Sasuke's. The princess had jumped in between the two rivals. He staggered on his feet slightly leaning into Naruto, whose eyes widened in shock when he discovered where the blade of his sword had sheathed itself. In the gut of Sasuke was a blade. Well, not really it was a retractable plastic blade…but it worked well as a prop. The knight was also shocked to find his dagger in her back.

The three stood still, in a pretend shock. Sasuke fell into Naruto who had caught his slim form in his arms. His blue eyes narrowed over at Temari who still had not moved. The knight spoke.

"Why must she meet such an end…?"

"Go home before the kings men come in search of his daughter's murderer…" Came Naruto's shaky voice.

"And what will become of you?" Her green eyes now directed at the prince who stood holding his bleeding love.

"Me? Why I will be left to rot in her father's dungeon."

"What?"

"I wish to be close to her…" He held Sasuke bridal style as he made his way back towards the stage. Temari scoffed.

"Let me assure you, her soul will not rest in a dungeon!"

"That dungeon is within a tower, reaching for the sky. That is as close as I can be to her as long as my soul is held down by this body…by my unforgivable sin." Naruto looked over his shoulder, now on stage, at the knight who was standing in the aisle. "I suggest you go to confession, there is room for only one man who dare slain the one he loves."

The curtain drew to a close and Temari ran out of the exit at the end of the aisle. When she swung the doors open she ran into someone sending them tumbling backwards and causing her to trip. "I am so sorry!" When she looked up from the white tile of the school hallway she saw a stunned Shikamaru.

"How troublesome." He got to his feet and helped Temari up.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back stage?"

"I can't sleep back there with your big mouth reciting lines, besides…I wanted to give you this." He held out a white rose with a tag on it. "I couldn't drag around a big assortment…that would be a real pain, I got this instead."

She smiled and read the tag:

Dear Temari,

Congrats on your first play. You did a great job in rehearsals, and even better tonight.

Only you could pull off being a man.

Her smile faltered after she read the last line, but was still grateful, the only problem was when she looked up from the tag, he was gone.


	3. Leave My Soul to Rot

A/N: Well, it took long enough but here is chapter three. I think I made it longer to make up for the incredible amount of time in between the second chapter and this one…SORRY! Well, no more delays! ENJOY! RXR its inspiration! Not to mention if there aren't reviews….I don't see a need to continue with it...ehehehe.

Title: Meant to Live for More

Chapter 3: Leave My Soul to Rot

The ever familiar pink-haired narrator strode across the stage as she spoke. "And so the prince made his way to the castle, winding through the barren market place." The curtains slid open to reveal Naruto walking through empty, plywood stands, that were contributed by a few of the handymen of the sophomore class, namely a boy named Kankuro, along with Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and a Senior named Kabuto, with Sasuke in his arms.

He turned around his back to the audience. 'Damn Sasuke-teme…you need to lose some weight…' he whispered only to get the Uchiha glare of death™ shot right back at him. 'I was kidding geez…'

"And then the moment of judgment was to be passed as he stepped up to the castle doors." Sakura ended her narration leaving the rest to her classmates as she hurried off stage.

"Who goes?" came a gruff voice from behind the 'stone' walls of the castle, a boy with brown hair stuck his head over the top, giving a fanged grin, when he spotted his older sister giving a thumbs up in the audience, then turning back to the prince.

Sakura spoke from backstage. "The prince gave a smile when he realized it was a friend of his, and the only way he managed to get into the castle to see his love, without getting caught. This would be the last time he'd see him…."

"Guess."

"You know I hate guessing games…" he joked, and eyebrow quirked as he starred down at the princess in his arms. The prince frowned once he realized where the guard's attention was. "Don't tell me she….." Naruto nodded solemnly confirming the guard's suspicions. "And you came here? You'll be beheaded you fool!"

"I care not of my beheadment. I'm guilty of murder…I will accept my punishment. I would not be able to live on with such a weight on my soul." Sasuke, who currently was sick of getting carried around like a sack of potatoes, was starring up at Naruto, his facial expression almost comical, as he concentrated on his lines. He'd never seen the dobe so wrapped up in one thing before, without goofing off. It was interesting to say the least and kind of cute. He mentally slapped himself for the later thought.

Kiba, the guard, sighed. "If that's what you wish…..I'll open the gates…." He went up to the wall once again and the gates swung down opening up to the castles courtyard. "You do realize…I'll have to seize you for treason dear friend." The prince nodded and his friend grabbed his shoulder, leading him off into the castle.

* * *

The curtains slid closed. The backstage crew did their thing. Shikamaru dragged on the thrown for the next scene, while Lee excitedly dragged on the props. Ten Ten helped with the backdrop, and Hinata scuttled about making sure every thing was in place. Ino was helping Chouji out with his costume a grin on her face as she buttoned the last of the gold buttons down the side. "Break a leg." Chouji's eyes widened. She giggled and then corrected herself, giving him a quick kiss. "I mean good luck out there." The surprised look that had made it self known on Chouji's face dissipated and he smiled.

"Thanks."

Temari poked her head in through the door leading back stage. "What a jerk...taking off like that…." She thought to herself as her teal eyes scanned around for Shikamaru. Sure enough when she found him he was laying around by the costume closet, where it was less populated by the gossiping girls, and rather energetic Lee, leaning up on the back legs of the chair with his feet on a trunk. She sat down on the floor next to him, and he cracked an eye open, not saying a word. Temari looked up at him, but didn't quite know what to say.

"My aaaaaarms huuuuuuurt…" came a whine from non-other than Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke stood beside him a glare making its way onto his pale face.

"I'm not that heavy dobe…get over it!" he growled.

"Hey! YOU try carrying yourself around for that long!" The blonde retorted.

"I can't you dumbass. It's physically impossible."

"Guuuys." Sakura hissed signaling for them to take their places.

* * *

The curtains opened revealing a lavishly decorated room within the castle. Maids, noblemen and women dressed in the finest of clothing, princes and princesses from other lands all mingled into the room. It was a celebration…a celebration that was about to be disrupted.

A door on the far right of the stage swung open and an impending silence over took as the guard and the prince stood in the doorway, the slain princess in hand. Naruto's arms were getting tired and Sasuke clung onto his shirt for dear life, as he felt Naruto juggling his weight, not wanting to get dropped.

"What is the meaning of this disruption?" inquired the King as he got to his feet, peering over the crowd of guests, his red robe a pooling at his feet.

"Your majesty! I found this man with your daughter! He has taken her life!" he called over the mummer of the crowd.

Chouji, the king, glared over at Naruto who bowed his head respectively. "You, who has slain my only daughter….will face the punishment of death tomorrow at sunrise." He growled looking over to the guard. "Until then may he rot in the tower, even the rats dwelling in the dungeon must not be damned with his presence." He cringed on the inside that was so mean…

Sakura emerged from the crowed taking center stage, microphone in hand. "The king infuriated by his Daughters death stormed from the room, all festivities came to an end as the Prince awaited his punishment in the tower…."

A/n: Well, this one wasn't very eventful , but I wanted to get the next chapter up before school starts on Thursday. Well, anyways the next chapter will be up hopefully soon. I'm still looking for that beta-reader! cough cough


End file.
